The present invention relates to a drill comprising a drill body provided with straight or screw-shaped chip flutes, coolant passages, and a drill tip provided with cutting elements.
Conventional drills of the above-mentioned type having inserts brazed to the drill body have the disadvantage that the worn inserts have to be released and the drill has to be exposed to a time-consuming rebrazing with new inserts inserted into the drill body or even to regrinding of the worn inserts secured in the drill body. It is not economical to dispose of the drill body when the edge portion becomes worn since the drill body has a longer life than the inserts. Furthermore, the grinding of the brazed inserts requires certain handling of the somewhat bulky drill body. Drill tips having brazed inserts connot be coated by the method providing the most wear-resistant result since this method demands a higher temperature than the fusing point of the brazing metal. Furthermore, it is important that the drill tip abuts on a planar front surface on the drill body such that the drill tip does not risk tilting. The object of the present invention is to provide a drill which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.